


Part of Him

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars, honeymoon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe share a moment on their honeymoon.





	Part of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lolling
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One of the best things about their honeymoon is that it acts like a source of safety from the galaxy around them. Ben's used to judgment, scrutiny, fear of what's going to happen during the war. It's different being in this place of safety, where nothing can touch them, nothing and no one can hurt them.

Poe's currently asleep, tired from their lovemaking early on, and Ben's earlier desire for him has softened into a sort of tenderness that aches. Poe's eyelashes contrast with his smooth golden skin, his hair falling messy and disheveled around his beautiful, peaceful face. Ben smiles; he wants to touch Poe, but he can't. Not without waking him, at least.

Poe murmurs something in his sleep; nothing that's anything that Ben has to worry about, thank the stars. It's some nonsensical love words, something that probably has the word "angel" in there somewhere. Ben smiles down at Poe -- Poe is an angel, at least to him.

Ben looks down at Poe, the contrast of his dark lashes against golden skin, his pale, parted lips, his dark hair, and he wonders how he was blessed by the Force to have Poe in his life.

Poe stirs, yawns a bit -- he looks content, well loved, happy. "Ben?"

"Right here." Now that Poe's awake, Ben longs to touch him. He runs a hand along Poe's shoulder and Poe relaxes into the touch.

"How do you feel?"

Poe smiles. "A little tired." He nuzzles up to Ben in that moment, and Ben welcomes the warmth. Welcomes the touch. "You?"

"Never better." Ben rubs his cheek against Poe's head.

Poe chuckles. "Just that, huh?"

"More than that." He loves Poe. Wants to see him happy, wants to see him loved and as content as he is now. He looks affectionately down at his husband. "How was your sleep?"

"Better with you."

"Glad I could help." Ben's tracing patterns with his fingertips on Poe's skin, from a scarred part to smoother skin, to another scar. The scars are many, and Ben traces loving patterns into flesh. He could all but write his name on Poe's skin.

Poe looks at him. "What are you doing?" he says.

"You're beautiful." Ben beams down at him. "You're so beautiful."

"You're tracing my scars."

"They're beautiful too. They're part of you, and so they're beautiful." Ben traces another pattern of Poe's skin.

"You want to know where they came from?" Poe says.

Ben nods. Even as Poe talks about them, Ben listens, enthralled. Even with being his friend for eighteen years, his lover for two, and now his husband, he wants to know more about him. He wants to know everything about him. Little things, big things -- he wants to know all of them. He wants to know Poe, this beautiful being, as deeply as Poe knows himself.

Listening is just a good place to start.

Ben runs his fingers and lips over each scar after Poe's finished talking, reverently, memorizing inches of his husband's body. Worshipping them. Poe -- he can't believe this is the man he's spending the rest of his life with. They both must be blessed by the Force. He'll be with Poe, always, forever -- and they'll carve out their own little corner of forever, wherever it may be.

 

 

 

 


End file.
